tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Surprises
Surprises is a song from the eighth series. Like Accidents will Happen, it focused on accidents that occurred during the series portrayed in the music video. Lyrics Chorus: :Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes :You never know what's round the bend :It might delight, it might offend :That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows :Do you come out top or come full stop :Who knows, who knows, who knows! :You're half way up a hillside and all is going fine :When all at once a snow slide comes right across the line :You think you're really done for, but help is on its way :You'd be surprised how often that someone saves the day :Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes :You never know what's round the bend :It might delight, it might offend :That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows :Do you come out top or come full stop :Who knows, who knows, who knows! :A day of no surprises may be dull and flat :'Cause no one knows what's down the line :You can be sure of that :Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes :You never know what's round the bend :It might delight, it might offend :That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows :Do you come out top or come full stop :Who knows, who knows, who knows! :That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows :Do you come out top or come full stop :Who knows, who knows, who knows! :Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes :You never know what's round the bend :It might delight, it might offend :That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows :Do you come out top, come full stop :Shine and gleam, need a clean :Take the mail, come off the rail :Who knows, who knows, who knows! Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Oliver * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Bertie * Trevor * George * Butch * Elizabeth * Mrs. Kyndley * Jem Cole * Cyril the Fogman * The Storyteller * Sodor Brass Band Locations * Rolf's Castle * Tidmouth Tunnel * Sodor Pudding Factory * Kellsthorpe Road * Knapford Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * Black Loch Footage Used * James and the Queen of Sodor * Snow Engine * Not So Hasty Puddings * Thomas and the Tuba * Percy's New Whistle * Don't Tell Thomas * Emily's New Route * Gordon Takes Charge Deleted and Extended Scenes * Snow Engine - An extended shot of Oliver and Toad passing the level crossing. * Thomas and the Tuba - An extended scene of Thomas passing Trevor. * Percy's New Whistle: ** A deleted scene of the snowball rolling (short version). ** A deleted scene of the snowslide. ** An extended shot of the snowball about to hit Percy. * Not so Hasty Puddings - An edited scene of Elizabeth in the snow without any snow falling. Trivia * A full lyric-less version of the original video is on the official YouTube channel. In Other Languages Home Video Releases UK DVD Boxsets * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection * 5 Adventurous DVDs AUS DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Trainloads of Thomas Fun US * Thomas' Sodor Celebration * Songs from the Station * Great Destinations! DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary DVD * Train Loads of Stories * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Fun Pack * All-Aboard for Adventure! * Steamies vs. Diesels and Thomas' Sodor Celebration Double Feature HK * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 2 (Hong Kong DVD) }} CDs * The Railway Stories Volume 1 * The Railway Stories Volume 2 * The Railway Stories: Percy the Small Engine and other stories * The Railway Stories: The Little Old Engine and other stories Music Video File:Surprises - Music Video File:Surprises - Short Music Video Category:Songs